Unlucky Day
by demi-leigh7
Summary: Rated T for violence,drama,romance and language. Hope you enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna be off all week, this is my first story (number 2 because the other story went wrong and I tried to change it but it hasn't changed) Wish me good luck!**

Nina's Pov

I see Joy being a bit flirty with Fabian. That hurts alot. Patricia calls her and she leaves. Yay. I walk up to Fabian and ask him "Fabian? Do you like Joy?"

"No." he said

I see Amber being all lovey-dovey with Alfie. I want to be like that with Fabian. I want him back. About 10 minutes later, I walk up to Fabian and ask, "Hey Fabian, do you want to go to that fancy restaurant after school? Without..."

"Can me and Alfie come?" Amber butts in,

"Like a double-date!"Alfie chips in,

"But..." Fabian says,

"Oh please you guys." they say in unison,

"Alright." _we_ both say in unison. Joy then comes back in. _Fantastic!_

"Hey Fabes, there's this new movie out and i thought, you might wanna come and see it with me, like straight after school if you like. "

"Ermm... Sorry but I'm kinda... busy." then he points at me, and then at him.

"Oh... Well... Maybe another day...Ye Fabes?" she walks away with a frown on her face. I know for her this is not what she wanted to hear.

Joy's Pov

I dont think I really like Nina. I mean I had him first! It's NOT FAIR! I don't know what he sees in her. She stole HIM away from ME! I start crying. I know that sounds babyish but I love him! Why can't she just go back to America?I scream with anger and sadness. Patricia and Mara run out from our bedroom and comfort me. I feel much better. I explain everything to them.

"But Joy, Nina had him longer than you." Patricia said,

"That made me _much_ better!" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe they'll mess up while they watch a movie."Mara says. Maybe they will. I want him back.

**Well do you like it? If you do please PM/review. Should I continue? If you think I should PM/review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry I havent updated but i need some ideas. Heres chapter 2. I don't own HOA or any of the amazing characters!**

Amber's POV

"This is annoying me so MUCH!" I screamed

"What NOW Amber?" Patricia said

"I can't choose! It's either the glittery heels or the sexy wedges!"

"WWVBD?" Nina said- smartly

"'The sexy wedges go better with the blue dress' that's what she would say I know that for sure!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and Nina giggled. They didn't even ask what it was for. Fabian knocked then just barged in, while I was in my underwear!

"GET OUT!" I screamed. He propper legged it. I hurried and got my uniform on and put my blue dress and the wedges in the corner for later. Oh yeah I forgot. Me and Alfie are coming with Nina and Fabian, so that's why Nina didn't ask.

Jerome's POV

"Alfie, do you think I should ask her?" I said

"They broke up dude! Just try it! She might say yes!" Alfie said back

"I'll do it if you ask Amber."

"No way!" He soon gave in and then there was my chance. I sneaked upstairs in my grey and blue stripy pyjamas. I knocked quietly and I heard a small voice saying come in.I walked in nervously. There was only Mara in the room.

"Oh Jerome. Hi. You okay?" she said. I didn't reply. I was too scared. But I finally let it go and I asked her "Will you go out with me?"

"Jerome, don't you know? Me and Mick are back together." she said embaressingly. My face went bright red. I blew it again! Please Mara i sighed in my head. In my head she says yes but in real life she says no. I feel totally embaressed. I don't want to talk to anyone!

**Sorry that it isn't that long but please R&R me. Give me some ideas! Hope you enjoyed it. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry that there hasn't been any mystery but i'll try my best. I don't own HOA or any of the characters.**

Amber's POV

Todays lesson was so boring but I was just reading the gossip secretly under the desk. Finally the school bell rang and I was out of here! I walked to the girl's toilets to find Joy talking to this really pretty girl. I've never seen her before! WWVBD? She would eavesdrop. They were talking nonsense for about 5 minutes then they changed to a subject which interested me.

"Sophie, do you like Nina?" Joy asked

"Who's Nina?"

"A boyfriend stealer!" she said cheekily

"God! So this _Fabian_ you were talking about, did Nina take him away from you?"

"Yep" Joy is saying Fabian was hers untl Nina stole hm! That sly cow! WWVBD? She would tell Nina straight away!

Nina's POV

Amber was running all over the hall today, bumping into everyone she pulled my arm and hid me in the classroom. She told me things that Joy said, which made me angry.

"WWVBD?" she said

"She would punch Joy's head in!"

"Well said Nina but maybe lets not resolve this problem with fighting." Wow Amber just said something smart! Where is my Amber?

**Sorry for all you Joy fans. Who was Joy talking to? What's going on? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please!Sorry their quite short but there is going to be lots of chapters! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps these c apters aren't very long but i'll have lots. I'll still try my best! I won't be writing any stories next week or Tomorrow because i'll be too busy revising for my SATs. Well maybe i'll write 3 more chapters today because I won't be in school all day or in after-school club. Hope you enjoy! Thanks Jamber111 and summerlove479 for reviewing my story and being kind! :-) Maybe if I have time in the morning i'll write another chapter on Sunday.**

Jerome's POV

I walked back home on my own because Alfie left early, and Mara was walking with Mick, sort of snogging so I didn't want to get between that. I got in Anubis house, walked to my room to find a dog whining and Alfie pampering it.

"What the HELL is THIS!" I screamed

"It's a dog. Are you blind?" Alfie said. The dog barked at me loudly and I shut it up by throwing it out the window. It stared at me with it's puppy dog eyes. I didn't fall for it and just pulled a tongue at the mingy mut.

"What was that for?" Alfie moaned

"I don't want to get blamed like last time when you bought me a toy electronical bunny and it pretended to eat a carrot! If Victor finds a REAL pet he would punish me more than cleaning toilets with _a_ toothbrush. Next it will be MINE!" Alfie quickly climbed out the window and ran away. How pathetic! I get into some clothes for the day, I grab a handful of crisps from the kitchen and sneak to Mara's room. I hear lots of laughing and squealing, the squealing is definately Amber! I lean against the door secretly to know what's going on,

"I like Fabian, he is cute and funny and smart and so nice to me!" Nina said. I run into Nina's room grab a piece of paper and a pen. I want to know who people like and what they say about them.

"I kinda like Jerome but I kinda like Mick aswell, Jerome hurt my feelings but me and Mick are opposite! I just don't know!" Mara said, lets write that down _I like Jerome well better than Mick, Mick is boring! I don't like him! _I forgot to write about Fabian, _I hate Fabian, he is ugly stupid and horrible to me all the time! I wish he would just go out with Joy and leave me ALONE!_ I put alone in capitals to make it more appealing!

"Alfie, I mean i don't really like him but i don't know why he hasn't asked me out yet?" Amber said, I'll just write that down,_ Alfie, I mean I don't really like him but he should ask me out already!_ Patricia whispers so I can't hear her! I hurry back to my room incase they see me I hope they don't!

Patricia's POV

While I'm telling everyone who i like I hear breathing outside the door someones listening to us!

"You guys someone is outside!" I tell them. they all run at the door and bang on it. No-ones there. We quickly open it. No-one. Thank god! At least then only these guys know I kinda like Jerome.

**Well did you like it? its 2 oclock on a Saturday morning and ive gotta get 2 bed! Why was Jerome writing the opposite thing to what everyone said? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! I'm gonna write all day today! I'm going to research really early tomorrow morning and maybe even write a chapter! Hope you enjoy. I do not own HOA or any of the characters!**

Fabian's POV

I'm ready to go out with Nina and Amber and Alfie. I'm in my flarey jeans and chequered T-shirt. Mick is probably hanging out with Mara. I walk out my door and knock on Alfie's to see if he's ready. I walk in and see Alfie lying in bed with a bright red face.

"What happened Alfie?" I asked

"This" Alfie said back. He handed me a note. It was from Jerome. Here is what it says,

_Dear Fabian, Alfie and Mick,_

_I was walking upstairs to ask Patricia out and I heared squealing and laughing and I heard somethings that I really wanted to tell you. Nina said " I hate Fabian, he is ugly, stupid and horrible to me all the time! I wish he would just go out with Joy and leave me ALONE!" _I quickly threw the note on the floor and hid in my bedroom crying.

Mick's POV

I get back to Anubis house, walk into my room and find a crying Fabian lying on his bed.

"Dude? What up?" I ask

"Alfie will tell you." he said sadly. I walk to Alfie's room to find Alfie sad too. I see a note on the floor and read it aloud. _"I like Jerome well better than Mick, Mick is boring! I don't like him!"_ I feel like crying but I know I definetely won't. I run to Mara's room and here Joy laughing and Mara laughing. I knock on the door and come in to the sweet voice of Mara. With the note still in my hand.

"Mara can I just talk to you for 1 sec?" she nodded. I show her the note and she starts crying. I've never seen Mara cry in my life. It's horrible.

"I didn't say that at all! I HATE JEROME FOR SAYING THAT! He lied!" I'm going to kill Jerome for hurting my Mara, but first I've got to tell the guys! I run downstairs quickly and barge into our room (while holding Mara's hand) and Mara tells Fabian everything. Fabian stops crying and runs into Alfie's room and explains everything too. Mara runs upstairs and pecks my cheek with a soft kiss.

Nina's POV

Fabian is taking quite a while getting dressed and so is Alfie. Amber is freaking out and it's annoying me! Finally I hear a knock on the door and I open it as quickly as possible

"Nina you look smashing!" Fabian says in his small English voice. Alfie then comes with a shirt and tie.

"Ready?" I ask. They all nod. Off we go to that fabulous restaurant.

**It's 4 in the morning and I need some sleep! What will happen with Mick and Jerome? What will happen at the restaurant? Find out next chapter! R&R please. Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've got tonsillitis and I feel horrible well here is chapter 6! I don't own HOA or the characters.**

Fabian's POV

I'm walking down with this gorgeous girl in my hands, she looks beautiful with her bun/pony, her sparkly golden dress, and her lovely gold heels. Amber looked quite nice aswell in a short, tight blue dress with wedges as big as Big Ben! We get there eventually and I pay-(as usual). We sit down and I order a salad and for desert I order strawberry cheesecake. You can't beat it! Nina orders the same salad as me but for desert she chose the banoffee sundae. Amber chooses a salad - the same as ours - and the chocolate guatue_**(sorry I don't know how to spell it but I do love it!)**_ and Alfie orders, a chicken with gravy, mash, spuds, peas and carrots and for desert he orders a gigantic lemon fool. We get our food and Alfie's just looks like a roast. While hes scoffing down his food ravernously, we chat quietly. I've finished my salad and just left the egg. I'm too full. I can't eat my cheescake otherwise I'll throw up!

"Are you going to eat that?" Alfie said to me with a mouthful of lemon fool. I nodded.

"EEEEWWWW! Alfie! Don't talk with a mouthful of food!" Amber squealed. Alfie finishes his desert and mine, leave a tip, then hed off back home.

Jerome's POV

I see Mick walk up to me, he doesn't look happy, and Mara doesn't either. Mick guides Mara away and starts at me. I dodge each punch and kick. I can see Mara watching us.

While I'm blocking. I say ,"Think of Mara you idiot!" He stops and stares at Mara. Mara runs away. I try and barge past Mick to reach Mara but he grabs my arm and twists it. I know what he ment -leave her alone. Mick pushes me on the ground and I fall heavily. Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie come in and they look shocked, Mick with a clenched fist and me lying on the ground. They probably think he's punched me. I get up and put up the one finger, he just smirks, and I hed off to my room. Alfie comes in.

"WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED! Is it about Mara?" Alfie just guesses now instead of even giving me a chance to speak. I nod and he heds off somewhere. Please don't get in trouble Alfie. Mick comes in with Alfie. I just leave my room, I don't want to be in a room with HIM. I quickly go upstairs and just before I was going to knock on Mara's door Mara came out. I kissed her. Luckily she kissed back but I let go and ran away. What did I just do? I just kissed Mara Jaffray. I see Mick down the stairs practicing lines on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry Mara... (looks at paper) I just didn't want that loser ... (looks at paper) ruining our relationship... (looks at paper) so I thought I might aswell ruin it by saying... (looks at paper) I want to break up. He repeats alot. I head downstairs while he's not looking and quickly go to my room. Nina, Fabian and Amber come in.

"Did Mick punch you?" Fabian says, I shake my head and leave again. Why can't I just have some peace and stay in my room! I see Mick glaring at me. I ignore and go into the living room and watch telly.

**OOOOOH Mick tried to start a fight. What will happen about the kiss? What if Mick finds out? Find out next chapter goodnight! R&R please! Demi xxx**


End file.
